El Comienzo de Algo Distinto
by Sobeyda S. Dracul
Summary: Sir Integra y Seras tienen sentimientos entre si y Alucard lo sabe. Nuevos acontecimientos daran a lugar a tomar Decisiones Importantes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra solo será casualidad…

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

…

Era una noche de invierno casi llegando a la medianoche, muchas personas estaban durmiendo cómodas en sus camas... Pero ese no era el caso de Integra Hellsing quien estaba en su oficina contemplando la luna llena por su ventana y disfrutando de uno de sus exquisitos puros, esperando el informe de la ultima Misión a la cual mando a su ahora única Sirviente Seras Victoria.

Se oyeron pequeños toques en la puerta…

-Adelante Seras -dijo integra con una media sonrisa volteándose hacia la puerta- Te estaba esperando.

Seras pasa a la oficina un poco tímida ya que a pesar de tener muchos años trabajando junto a Sir. Integra todavía se ponía un poco nerviosa estar en la misma habitación que la rubia platinada.

Adelante siéntate- dijo Integra señalando la silla al frente de su escritorio- Prosigue con el Informe.

- La misión ha sido totalmente un éxito Sir... No quedo ni un solo vampiro vivo, sin testigos, sin perdidas humanas y la información recolectada mediante la sangre del líder arroja nos indico que solo era un aficionado... Que Logro conseguir varios aliados y planeaban hacer algún tipo de ritual para volverse más fuertes.

- Interesante Seras... Y en que consistía tal ritual?

- Nada muy complicado, consistía en conseguir chicas jóvenes y vírgenes para matarlas, usar su sangre para dibujar el sello de cromwell y recitar unas palabras... Pobres ilusos- Seras se rio un poco de la ingenuidad de los vampiros, si su maestro estuviera presente estuviera revolcándose de la risa.

- Por lo visto has hecho un gran trabajo y además has investigado acerca de tu especie, seguramente alucard estará orgulloso de ti en cualquier parte donde este- dijo integra con sinceridad.

- En serio cree eso Sir. Integra- dijo una Seras un poco sonrojada.

- Sin duda alguna Seras y como has hecho un gran trabajo te mereces una recompensa- dijo integra tomando el abre cartas de su escritorio y caminando hacia ella- debes estar asqueada de tomar sangre de esos vampiros impuros- dijo haciéndose un corte en la palma de se mano izquierda- Así que te daré un poco de mi sangre para que te quite el mal sabor de boca- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero Sir. Integra no tiene que...

- Bebe mi sangre Seras es una orden, se va a desperdiciar si sigues dudando.

- Esta bien- dijo Seras con un suspiro recordando la ultima ve que probo su sangre- gracias- dijo tomando la mano de integra para lamer poco a poco la sangre.

- Una cosa más Seras- dijo integra haciendo que Seras se detuviera de lamer- de ahora en adelante quiero que me digas Máster o solo Integra como tu prefieras-dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera seductora.

- Entendido Máster - dijo Seras con un ronroneo, la sangre de Integra era como néctar de los dioses, luego que probo por primera vez la sangre de Sir. Integra no pudo conseguir otra que supiera ni remotamente igual de bien.

Seras lamia la sangre ávidamente saboreando cada gota lo que no era para menos, no todos días bebía sangre 100% virgen. Cuando ya no salía sangre Seras no se detuvo siguió lamiendo todo rastro que pudiera haber tanto en la mano de integra como en sus propios guantes. Lo cual fue una vista muy atractiva para integra.

- Por lo visto mi sangre es muy placentera pata ti, no? Seras- dijo integra con una sonrisa como si supiera exactamente lo que Seras estaba pensando..

- Si...- dijo Seras titubeando un poco- es la mejor que he bebido en toda mi no vida Integra- dijo sonrojada.

- Me halaga mucho oírlo hahaha- se rio un poco integra- Sabes que puedes pedirme un poco cuando quieras, mientras no este muy ocupada te la daré, por que eres mi mejor arma-dijo integra luego arrepintiéndose de decir lo ultimo al ver la cara de decepción que tenia Seras...

Un arma así la veía Sir Integra una simple arma que puede manejar a su antojo-pensaba Seras. Ya que en el fondo pensaba que Sir. Integra la consideraba a ella como algo mas que un arma para destruir a sus enemigos...

- No tú no eres un Simple Arma, tu eres Seras Victoria la Reina de la no vida, una Dracul consumada... Y sobretodo mi Draculina-dijo una voz muy familiar en su cabeza- hahaha no te preocupes chica policía mi ama no piensa de ti solo como un arma, solo lo dijo para no descubrirse a ella misma, hahaha ella tiene los mismos pensamientos que tu por que no la sorprendes un poco diviértanse mientras esperan yo no tardare mucho hahaha- así alucard se despidió telepáticamente.

Así que Sir Integra sentía lo mismo hacia ella, su maestro era un pervertido de eso no había duda, solo el podría decirle que se divirtiera con su ama mientras el vuelve... Bueno ella era Digna de ser su Draculina por que la idea no se le hacia nada mala...

Mientras toda la conversación con Alucard ocurrió Integra se había quedado viendo el rostro de Seras, iluminado por el tenue reflejo de la luna- es una hermosa vista sin duda- pensó para sus adentros. Ciertamente desde que alucard había desaparecido integra paso mucho tiempo junto a Seras, reconstruyendo la organización Hellsing y protegiendo a gran Bretaña de lo sobrenatural, mientras mas tiempo pasaba a su lado mas veía lo hermosa que era, además de lo capaz y fuerte que se había convertido, la cual le causaba sentimientos encontrados ya que siempre estuvo enamorada de su siervo alucard y ahora estaba teniendo pensamientos extraños con otra mujer además de ser su otra sirviente...  
Seras al ver que Integra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos trato de meterse en su mente y lo logro, confirmando la Declaración de su amo.

-Muy interesante- le dijo Seras a integra telepáticamente.

Integra abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión, no solo Seras había usado su telepatía con ella si no que lo hizo en ese preciso momento sin duda estaba avergonzada tanto que no sabia que decir.

- Me alegra mucho que pienses así de mi, por que además de creer que tu sangre es deliciosa-dijo Seras agarrando de nuevo su mano para a traerla hacia ella- también creo que eres linda- dijo sensualmente muy cerca de su oído.

En este punto Seras perdió todo nerviosismo ahora estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

- Seras... Que estas Haciendo! No tienes Autorizado leer mi mente! - dijo ahora un poco nerviosa Integra.

- Estoy haciendo algo de lo que no me voy a arrepentir, y sobretodo algo que tu también quieres hacer- dijo Seras mirando los labios de integra.

- ¿Estas Segura? Además tú le perteneces a Alucard y yo...

- No hay problema el esta feliz de que lo haga por que sabe que tu lo quieres también... El llegara pronto me lo dijo.

- Que Alucard que...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese momento Seras la beso, no podía negárselo mas a ella le gustaba tanto Seras como Alucard por igual.

Así que se dejo llevar por el momento, en ese Instante solo le importaba corresponder a los besos de la sexy Draculina que tenía entre sus brazos. Seras rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Integra para ir profundizando el beso y Integra la abrazo por la cintura para convencerse de que esto en realidad estaba pasando.

Mientras Ellas estaban sumidas en su propio paraíso unos ojos rojos estaban observándolas...

-Muy pronto estare con ustedes condesa...Muajaja- se pudo escuchar en forma de susurro, el cual parecia venir de todos lados pero a la vez de ninguna parte.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra solo será casualidad…

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

En el Capítulo Anterior

Sir. Integra se dejó llevar por el momento, en ese instante solo le importaba corresponder a los besos de la sexy Draculina que tenía entre sus brazos. Seras rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Integra para ir profundizando el beso e Integra la abrazo por la cintura para convencerse de que esto en realidad estaba pasando.

Mientras ellas estaban sumidas en su propio paraíso unos ojos rojos estaban observándolas...

-Muy pronto estaré con ustedes condesa...Muajaja- se pudo escuchar en forma de susurro, el cual parecía venir de todos lados pero a la vez de ninguna parte.

…

Las Rubias seguían besándose apasionadamente, Seras poco a poco comenzó a envolverlas en la oscuridad para así transportarlas hasta la habitación de Sir. Integra, la cual no lo noto hasta que detuvo el beso por la necesidad de aire, abriendo sus ojos mirando directamente a Seras quien le miraba con una sonrisa totalmente inocente.

Veo que ya no estamos en mi oficina.- dijo Sir. Integra mirando su propia habitación, la cual era amplia y tenía una gran cama matrimonial de caoba y muebles a juego, además de tener un balcón con vista a los jardines de la mansión.- No recuerdo haberte dado la autorización para trasladarnos aquí.

Pensé que podríamos estar más cómodas aquí.- dijo Seras acariciando el largo cabello de Integra- No mezclando el trabajo con el placer.- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa gatuna, tal cual gato se va a comer a su presa.

Creo que ya esa línea la cruzamos Seras- dijo Integra sedosamente.- Y creo que se seguirá cruzando mucho más.

Sir Integra volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Seras, el beso empezó lento, sus lenguas danzaban entre sí, Integra todavía podía saborear su propia sangre en la boca de la Draculina, lo cual irónicamente no encontraba repulsivo si no que le resultaba un poco excitante. Mientras estaban besándose iban caminando hasta la cama, Seras iba despojando a Integra de su saco, el cual arrojo al otro lado de la habitación.

- Siempre he odiado ese saco- dijo seras mientras se acostaba en la cama e Integra se colocaba a horcasas encima de ella.

- Por que?- quiso saber Integra.

- Por que oculta las magnificas formas de tu Cuerpo- le dijo Seras al oido, para luego girar para quedar ahora ella encima de la rubia platinada, la cual quedo un poco sorprendida.

- Oh asi que le gusta estar en el control?, Interesante. - dijo integra no demasiado disgustada por el cambio.

- Mmmmm si, me encanta tenerte a mi merced- decia Seras mientras desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de su jefa, acariciando cada pedazo de piel canela que quedaba al descubierto con sus manos.- tu piel es hermosa, lastima que la ocultes con tanta ropa.-

- Bueno no podria liderar esta organizacion vistiendome de falda y escote, los soldados no me tomarian en serio, y ni hablar de los viejos del consejo de los doce.- Murmuraba integra mientras seras le terminaba de abrir la blusa.

- Entonces por que me hiciste ponerme este ajustado uniforme?.- un poco molesta recordando sus inicios en la organizacion.

- Porque... Tu te ves increible en el, yo misma le dije a walter como debia ser tu uniforme- Sir integra le confeso- Pero te ves muchisimo mejor si el.- Asi comenzo a quitarle el uniforme a Seras.

La ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que las dos quedaron en nada más que su ropa interior. Seras llevaba un exquisito conjunto de encaje rojo, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas peligrosas, Mientras que Sir. Integra llevaba un conjunto de seda azul el cual acentuaba su tostada piel.

Continuaban besándose disfrutando de la friccion entre ellas, tocándose entre si donde nunca se hubieran atrevido tocar a la otra, estaban tan absortas que no se percataron que estaba casi amaneciendo.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! El teléfono personal de Sir Integra estaba sonando, el cual solo la Reina y algunos miembros del Consejo lo tenian, por lo tanto era importante.

- Demonios!- dijo Integra frustrada.

- No contestes, ven sigamos...- decia Seras agarrandola por el cuello besandola de nuevo.

¡RING! ¡RING!

- Tengo que contestar Seras, puede ser algo grave.- le dice Integra con suavidad.

- Está bien Máster- le responde un poco enojada Seras.

"Solo espero no sea uno de los viejos con una estupidez" penso Sir Integra.

- Alo, Sir Integra al habla.

- _Hola querida, disculpa ¿no te he despertado cierto?_- Era la Reina.

- No, su Majestad descuide ya estaba Despierta- dice integra al notar que ya habia amanecido.

- _Me alegra querida, te estoy llamando para informarte de que necesito que vengas al palacio hoy al mediodía por un asunto importante._

Mientras Integra hablaba por telefono Seras se sentia un poco aburrida, de pronto decidió probar que tanto control tenia integra.

Así que agarro la mano libre de su Ama, llevandosela a los labios dandole un beso en la palma, integra la miraba atentamente pero seguia escuchando a la reina. Seras siguio besando cada dedo, integra seguia igual de tranquila.

- Y de que podria ser el asunto?- le dijo integra a la reina, mientras miraba a seras.

- _Es respecto a la Organizacion Hellsing y tu futuro al frente de ella._

-Mmmm bien - En este punto Integra se estremecio no por lo que le dijo la reina sino por que Seras habia empezado a lamer su dedo indice, igual a como habia echo la primera vez que le habia ofrecido su sangre.

- _Lo que me lleva a otro tema, ¿como estas manejando a tu nueva sirviente?, ha sabido llenar el vacio que dejo Alucard?._- dice la reina.

-Oh si, muy bien ella es mas que eficiente- dice integra un poco azorada mientras trataba de no prestarle atención a lo que Seras estaba haciendo con su lengua- Pero ella no tiene que llenar ningun vacio por que Alucard va a regresar.

- _Eso esperemos Integra eso esperemos... Bueno me despido querida nos vemos en unas horas, Hasta luego._- se despidio la reina.

- Si hasta luego su Majestad.- corto Integra.

Tan pronto como colgó Integra se abalanzó hacia Seras.

- Seras Victoria! como se te ocurre hacerme eso mientras estoy hablando con la reina!- Exclamo Integra mientras la agarro por los hombros y la inmovilizo en la cama.

- Pude hacerte muchas otras cosas más placenteras si no contestabas el telefono.-

- Ese no es el caso! Existen limites Seras, si yo no tuviera autocontrol ella pudo descubrir en que estaba antes de que hablara.- Exclamo Integra.

- Pero no fue asi, por lo tanto podemos seguir en donde estabamos...- dice seras sonriendo seductoramente.

- Por muy tentadora que suene la oferta tengo que decir no... Tengo que descansar, dentro de unas horas debo estar en el palacio con la reina y la convencion de los doce.- dice un poco molesta Integra.

- Bueno entonces vamos a dormir Integra.- dice Seras mientras agarra una sabana y las cubre a las dos- Que descances- le dice a integra antes de darle un beso el cual como sus antecesores lo que hizo fue encender mas el fuego entre las dos.

-No, no puedes dormir aqui por que si te quedas lo menos que voy a hacer es dormir.- dice integra suavemente separandose de Seras.

- Mmmm vamos sere una chica policia buena- dice Seras haciendo un puchero.

- hahaha Seras no pongas esa cara, cuando regresemos del palacio te lo recompensare.- dice Integra.

- Bueno me voy a mi cuarto... Un momento has dicho regresemos, ¿Yo también iré? -

- Por supuesto no creeras que iria sola a presentarme a esos buitres... Algo me dice que algo traman y no voy a correr riesgos.-

- OK entonces me ire a dormir un poco, pero me llevare esto conmigo- dice seras agarrando la blusa de Integra y colocándosela.- Así es como si estuvieras contigo.- dice besando de nuevo a Integra.

- Y yo ¿Que tendré de recuerdo?- dice integra son una sonrisa mientras veía lo bien que le quedaba su lusa a la Vampiresa.

- Si me quedo te puedo dar muchos recuerdos que no olvidaras nunca... Pero ahora tendras que esperar hahaha.- dice de forma alegre Seras desapareciendo por el piso.

- Demonios ahora necesito un cigarrillo, a veces se parece tanto a "el"- dice Integra un poco frustrada mientras agarra su cigarrera y enciende un cigarrillo antes de irse a dormir.

.

.

.

"_Oh mis queridas, todo se esta poniendo interesante" - se podía escuchar desde las Sombras de la mansión._

…

Unas Horas más tarde en el Palacio de Buckingham específicamente en el Salón de Conferencias se encontraban la Reina y los 11 miembros masculinos de la Convención de los 12, esperando a su única integrante femenina y Líder de la Organización Hellsing.

Así que la señorita Hellsing nos hace esperar… Mujer insolente- Farfullaba Sir. Connor uno de los nuevos miembros de la Convención.

Espero ella no te escuche llamarla así, por que no podrías ni completar la frase antes de que una bala te atraviese el cráneo hahaha- Dice Sir. Hugh Islands el más antiguo miembro de la convención.

Suficiente Parloteo Caballeros, estoy segura que Sir. Hellsing llegara en breve.- La Reina los corto.

Y en ese preciso momento las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Sir. Integra y a Seras Victoria.

Buenas Tardes su Majestad, Caballeros- Saludo Sir. Integra Hellsing a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento en la Mesa.

Seras hizo una reverencia ante la Reina y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a los Caballeros, luego se posiciono detrás de la silla de Sir. Integra.

Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes podemos empezar con la Reunión.-

Continuara...

¿Que tendrán que hablar la Reina y la Convención de los doce con Sir. Integra?

¿Quien sabe? ¡Sigue leyendo!

N/A: Hola querido lector, si has llegado aquí es que la historia te interesa o de menos te ha llamado la atención, y eso es genial. Gracias por leer si quieres déjame tu opinión de la historia, teorías, lo que sea, todo será bienvenido.

Hasta el Próximo Capitulo ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra solo será casualidad…

ALERTA: ¡Puede Contener Un Poco De Spoiler!

Para que no se confundan:

-Conversación-

_Conversación telepática_

"pensamientos"

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

…

CAPITULO 3

- Buenas Tardes su Majestad, Caballeros- Saludo Sir. Integra Hellsing a los presentes mientras tomaba asiento en la Mesa.

Seras hizo una reverencia ante la Reina y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a los Caballeros, luego se posiciono detrás de la silla de Sir. Integra.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes podemos empezar con la Reunión.- dijo Sir Islands.

- Gracias Sir Islands por expresar lo obvio- dijo irónicamente Sir Peterson otro de los caballeros de la convención.

- Como ya les informe anteriormente, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para discutir el futuro de la Organización Hellsing- dijo la reina mirando directamente a Sir Integra.

- Disculpe su Majestad pero por que el interés en ese asunto justamente ahora.- dijo Sir Integra.

- Querida como todos sabemos tu organización no es transferible de un líder a otro, sino que pasa de una generación a otra.- dijo la reina mirando directamente a Sir Integra.- Lo que quiere decir es que todo líder de la Organización Hellsing debe tener un Heredero a quien cederle el poder, igual que una monarquía.-

- En pocas palabras Sir Hellsing, esperamos que nos informe que planea hacer con su futuro.- comento Sir Connor.- Si planea casarse y engendrar un heredero o convertirse en el ultimo lider de la organizacion hellsing que exista.

Sir Integra escuchaba atentamente a sus interlocutores, simplemente estaba furiosa, como podian ser capacez de exigirle explicaciones sobre su vida.

- Con todo respeto su majestad, pero no creo que yo deba darles explicaciones acerca de lo que voy o no hacer con mi vida!- dijo Sir integra enojada.

- Oh querida pero si debes por que tu familia esta comprometida a proteger a gran bretaña de las amenazas sobrenaturales, todos y cada uno de los hellsing se debe en vida y alma a esta nacion.- contesto la Reina. Luego prosiguio- Por lo tanto necesitamos que tengas un heredero y pronto!, seamos realistas querida ya estas en la edad de tener una familia.-

- No pueden pretender que de un dia para otro busque un hombre y me case!- Exclamo Sir Integra levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa.

- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte querida, varios hijos de tus Compañeros de la Convencion están mas que encantados de cortejarte.- anuncio la reina.

- !QUE!- contrariamente a lo que creerian la que grito no fue otra sino Seras Victoria- No pueden estar hablando en serio.- exclamo.

- No estamos hablando contigo pequeña sanguijuela.- dijo Sir Connor.

De pronto se escucho un disparo en la sala, y todos voltearon a ver a Sir Integra, la cual estaba apuntando con un arma a Sir Connor, el cual tenia un rasgullo en la mejilla derecha producto del roce de la bala.

- No le permito a nadie insultar a ninguno de mis Subordinados, asi que sea la primera y la ultima vez que usted lo hace, por que la proxima no sera solo la mejilla lo que salga lastimado.- dijo Sir Integra mientras guardaba su pistola.

- Y con respecto a su ofrecimiento, muchas gracias pero no tengo ningun deseo de ser arrojada a las manos de ninguno de los hijos de estos buitres carroñeros, que solo buscaran la mejor forma de quedarse con mi fortuna y mi organizacion.- Continuo Sir Integra.

La Reina estaba en silencio, mientras los caballeros comenzaban a contradecir las palabras dichas por Sir Integra.

De pronto la temperatura de la sala empezo a bajar y las luces comenzaron a fallar hasta casi quedar en penumbras. Todos en la sala sintieron escalofrios, todos menos Sir Integra y Seras Victoria ellas lo estaban esperando.

- JAJAJA hasta que han sacado sus verdaderas intenciones viejos bastardos!- exclamo con diversion una voz muy conocida por los presentes.

Las sombras empezaron a bailar por la sala en formas de murcielagos volando hasta un costado de la sala donde emergio la clara figura del vampiro de gafas rojas, sin embargo no llevaba su gran abrigo rojo ni su sombrero, lo cual no disminuia su atractivo caracteristico.

Alucard se acerco directamente a Sir Integra.

- He vuelto a casa Condesa- dice alucard a Sir Integra arrodillandose frente a ella.

- Bienvenido de nuevo Conde- Respondió Sir Integra a su sirviente mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

- Bienvenido Maestro- dice Seras un poco sonrojada.

- Seras Victoria mi linda Draculina, te dije que regresaria solo tenian que esperar un poco, "ahora podremos divertirnos juntos"- responde Alucard divertido.

Lo último levanto ciertas sospechas entre los hombres de la sala.

- Me alegro que ha vuelto de nuevo Alucard, ahora inglaterra estara más segura contigo aqui- comento La Reina.

- No es por desacreditar su comentario su magestad pero estoy seguro que aunque yo no hubiera vuelto inglaterra seguiria segura con Seras como arma principal de la Organizacion Hellsing.

Mientras el reencuentro sucedia los caballeros de la convencion de los doce los observaban atentamente y pensaban en que podria afectar a sus planes la llegada del vampiro de nuevo a la vida de Sir Integra, pero lo que no contaron es que tenian cerca a dos vampiros que podian leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto.

El Plan Principal era casar a Sir Integra con uno de sus hijos o nietos forzandola a tener un heredero y luego asesinarla de modo que pareciera un atentado terrorista, para asi controlar a su antojo la organizacion hellsing y la fortuna de su familia. En caso de que Sir Integra no aceptara casarse forzarla a ser la ultima hellsing que exista y acabar con la organizacion con atentados financieros.

Por alguna razon creian que Seras Victoria era facil de manipular y no presentaria un peligro para cometer estos actos.

!Oh pero que equivocados estaban! Al primer movimiento que ellos trataran de dañar a Sir Integra ella no dudaria en descuartizar a quien fuere que osaria a siquiera pensarlo.

En este momento estaba furiosa! Como podrian tener estos hombres horribles tal plan solo por ambision y pensar siquiera que podrian cometer todo esto sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlos, y sobretodo que un niño mimado podria siquiera tocar a su Maestra! No definitivamente no dejaria que eso pasara.

- _calmate Seras por supuesto que no la tocaran_- le dice Alucard telepaticamente.

- _Pero maestro...Ellos trataban de-_

_- ya lo he escuchado tambien Seras descuida nada le pasara a nuestra querida Condesa_- la interrumpio alucard telepaticamente. 

Luego Alucard les hablo directamente a los caballeros.

- Ahora que estoy de vuelta, pueden estar seguros que cumplire con mi labor de guardian de la familia hellsing, cualquier amenaza sera destruida, _asi que cualquiera que intente atentar contra Sir Integra hellsing no existira mas en este mundo_- lo Ultimo se los dijo telepaticamente.

Se podia palpar la tension en la sala por lo cual la reina decidio concluir la reunion.

-Bueno caballeros, ya que Alucard a regresado podemos estar mas seguros acerca de que la organizacion hellsing seguira cumpliendo con su deber y Sir Hellsing ha declarado rotundamente que no quiere ser cortejada por ninguno de sus hijos, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a tener un heredero en un futuro con algun hombre respetable y asi asegurar el futuro de Hellsing, así que esta reunión a concluido sin mas de que discutir se pueden retirar, Buenas Tardes.-

Y asi todos se fueron, unos mas preocupados o asustados que otros ya que sin duda la llegada del vampiro arruinaba por completo todo lo planeado. Por otro lado traeria cambios significativos a la vida de cierta rubia platinada y su draculina.

...

De vuelta a la mansion Hellsing nuestros tres protagonistas estaban en el despacho de Sir Integra discutiendo lo sucedido en la reunion.

- No me sorprende que tramaran algo asi, siempre he sabido que llegaria el dia que me querrian amarrar con alguno de sus hijos para quedarse con mi organizacion!- exclamaba fastidiada Sir integra.

- Es verdad esos viejos lo tienen todo pensado desde hace tiempo, pero nunca deje que nadie se le acercara jajaja- confeso alucard.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, no podia creer que Sir Integra siendo tan hermosa no tuviera novio si no era por que usted se los espantaba- comento seras.

_- Bueno no los espante a todos a ti te deje avanzar y bastante por cierto-_ le contesto alucard telepaticamente con una sonrisa.

- Por otro lado no creo que vayan a hacer nada ahora con tu llegada, por cierto ¿que te tomo tanto tiempo?- pregunto integra

- Millennium jugo bien sus cartas, al consumir la sangre de Schrödinger mi sistema se contamino creando un bloqueo con el cual yo no volvería aquí hasta acabar con todos mis familiares por sangre, pero he hallado la forma de desbloquearlo sin perderlos a todos todavía conservo a la Rip van Winkle, Dandy Man, Baskerville y por supuesto Schrödinger con lo cual puedo estar en todos lados y en ninguna parte- explico alucard.

- Interesante, luego quisiera que me mostraras esas habilidades, pero ahora debes estar cansado y hambriento asi que aliméntate y vete a descansar- le ordeno sir integra.

- Por supuesto Maestra, ahora que me voy pueden seguir con lo que la reina interrumpio esta mañana jajaja- dice alucard desapareciendo por la pared.

- Asi que estaba viendo, vampiro pervertido- susurra Integra un poco sonrojada.

"Si es un pervertido y psicotico pero igual estas enamorada de el_"_- Se dijo asi misma integra mentalmente.

- Eso es verdad- dice Seras.

- !Que!- exclamo nerviosa integra

- Que podemos terminarlo de esta mañana- responde Seras acercándose a Integra- Aunque lo otro tambien es verdad- añadio divertida antes de darle un beso a integra.

- No te resulta extraño Seras? es decir, aqui estoy contigo pero tambien lo quiero a el- pregunto integra.

- No y la verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso, no me importaria compartir contigo y el Maestro al mismo tiempo y estoy segura que a el tampoco- confeso despreocupada seras.

- Un momento seras una cosa es que yo quiera y otra es que lo lleve a cabo- contesta integra.

- Bueno no vi mucho problema anoche cuando yo estaba encima de ti en tu cama- dice Seras sugestivamente rodeandole el cuello.

- Creeme no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento- le dice integra mientras la arrinconaba contra el escritorio.

- Y ahora en que estas pensando?- le pregunta seras.

- En lo bien que de verias sin ese uniforme sobre mi escritorio- contesta Integra.

-_ Y que alucard seguramente nos esta observando- le dice telepaticamente integra a seras._

_- Y eso te molesta o te enciende?- prengunta seras telepaticamente._

_-La verdad tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto- contesta integra._

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Integra - dice Seras con una sonrisa coqueta mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el uniforme.

Mientras en el sótano de la Mansión Hellsing se encontraba el Vampiro sentado en su trono tomando una copa de néctar rojo de la vida mientras tenia frente a el una pantalla de sombras donde podía ver y escuchar con bastante nitidez lo que estaba sucediendo pisos arriba entre sus dos mujeres.

- Definitivamente me fascina este nuevo poder- murmuro para si mismo Alucard con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa enloquecida.

CONTINUARA…

…

N/A: Hola ¿como están?, espero que bien ;D

Ok me he tardado mas de lo que he querido en este capitulo ya que no he estado muy segura con algunas cosas pero al fin pude centrarme en lo que quería y terminarlo. Espero les haya gustado ;D

No crean que esto se queda aquí faltan muchas cosas por suceder…..

Hasta el Próximo Capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Hellsing ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece al Mangaka Kouta Hirano y sus colaboradores. Las situaciones de esta historia han salido de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con otra solo será casualidad….

N/A: El siguiente puede contener escenas de alto contenido cítrico (lemmon), así que si eres menor de 18 años por favor desista de este capitulo, lea bajo su propio riesgo…. Si tienes más de 18 años eres bienvenido jajaja :D

Para que no se me confundan:

-Conversación-

_Conversación telepática_

"pensamientos"

¡Ahora si puedes seguir leyendo!

…

En el Capitulo Anterior.

- Podemos terminar lo de esta mañana- responde Seras acercándose a Integra- Aunque lo otro tambien es verdad- añadio divertida antes de darle un beso.

- No te resulta extraño Seras? es decir, aqui estoy contigo pero tambien quiero estar con el- pregunto integra.

- No, y la verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso, no me importaria compartir contigo y el Maestro al mismo tiempo y estoy segura que a el tampoco- confeso despreocupada Seras.

- Un momento Seras una cosa es que yo quiera y otra es que lo lleve a cabo- contesta integra.

- Bueno no vi mucho problema anoche cuando yo estaba encima de ti en tu cama- dice Seras sugestivamente rodeandole el cuello.

- Creeme no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento- le dice Integra mientras la arrinconaba contra el escritorio.

- ¿Y ahora en que estas pensando?- le pregunta Seras.

- En lo bien que te verias sin ese uniforme sobre mi escritorio- contesta Integra.

-_ Y que alucard seguramente nos esta observando-_ le dice telepaticamente integra a seras.

-_ ¿Y eso te molesta o te enciende?-_ prengunta seras telepaticamente.

-_La verdad tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto-_ contesta integra.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Integra - dice Seras con una sonrisa coqueta mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el uniforme.

Mientras en el sótano de la Mansión Hellsing se encontraba el Vampiro sentado en su trono tomando una copa de néctar rojo de la vida mientras tenia frente a el una pantalla de sombras donde podía ver y escuchar con bastante nitidez lo que estaba sucediendo pisos arriba entre sus dos mujeres.

- Definitivamente me fascina este nuevo poder- murmuro para si mismo Alucard con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa.

**CAPITULO 4**

Alucard podía ver y escuchar con bastante nitidez lo que estaba sucediendo pisos arriba entre sus dos mujeres. Si sus dos mujeres por que desde hace mucho tiempo Alucard tenia el sentimiento de que las dos le pertenecían, Sir integra su ama y condesa había ganado su admiración y devoción desde el primer momento en que la conoció, además que conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su ama para con el. Y Seras Victoria su Draculina quien había demostrado su coraje y lealtad hacia el y Sir integra, ahora mas que nunca no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de convertirla en su Draculina, la chiquilla supo ganarse su cariño.

Allí las tenía a las dos juntas amándose una a la otra, lejos de enojarse por esto le parece muy gracioso quien pensaría que a Sir. Integra Hellsing la bisnieta de Abraham van Hellsing el mismo que lo condeno a esta vida de servidumbre tuviera sentimientos por otra mujer y mas aun que esta fuera su Draculina, muy seguramente Abraham debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, O viceversa quien pensaría que a su adorable Draculina Seras Victoria podría atraerle la fría y dominante personalidad de su ama Sir. Integra.

Pero ahora estaban juntas y solo era un paso mas adelante para sus planes, con la ayuda de Seras podría convencer a Sir. Integra a abandonar sus creencias y prejuicios sobre convertirse en vampiro, ya después hablaría de eso con Seras por los momentos seguiría viendo como las chicas se divertían entre si, quien sabe tal vez podría participar mas adelante….

...

Seras se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de Sir. Integra, sin nada mas que un conjunto de lenceria puesto y documentos a su alrededor. Integra estaba en frente de ella sentada en su silla con un cigarrillo en sus labios, mientras la observaba como poco a poco se iba quitando el uniforme, por otro lado ella seguia totalmente vestida.

- Entonces como me veo- dice seras guiñandole un ojo.

- Deliciosa- susurra integra mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a seras.

Seras la recibe con una sonrisa mientras la abraza por la cintura con sus piernas, acercandola mas a su cuerpo, luego empieza a desatarle su corbata.

- Esa debería ser mi linea- dice Seras mientras empieza a besarle el cuello a Integra, por un momento rozando sus colmillos en su contra, en este momento integra se tenso un poco, no por miedo a ser mordida sino por la sensacion que le probocaban los colmillos en contra de su piel.

Por que Sir. Integra en el fondo queria ser mordida…

- Descuida no voy a morderte a menos q tu me lo pidas jujuju- susurro seras alegremente.

- Mmmm es una oferta tentadora seras... Pero la declinare por el momento- respondio Sir. Integra antes de besarla de nuevo.

El beso era feroz, ambas estaban luchando por ser la que dominara el beso, poco a poco se fue relajando siendo vencedora seras, la cual rompio el beso sacandole un gemido a su superior. Luego fue desendiendo a su cuello lamiendolo levemente, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba la camisa de integra.

- Lastima, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de morderte ahora, pero me puedo contener, ademas prefiero que estes consiente para lo proximo que quiero hacer- le dice seras al oido a Sir. Integra.

- ¿Y que seria eso?- pregunta Sir. Integra.

- Oh ya lo veras- responde seras.

De pronto Seras truena los dedos y cambian de posicion, ahora Sir. Integra estaba encima del escritorio y Seras estaba frente a ella.

- Pero que demonios, como...- trato de protestar Sir. Integra.

- Ser un vampiro tiene sus ventajas querida Integra jujuju- dice Seras con una sonrisa gatuna.

...

_- esa es mi chiquilla jajajajaja- le dice alucard telepaticamente a Seras. _

_- Maestro deje de interrumpirme estoy en algo serio en este momento- le responde _

_- Jajajaja disculpa Seras, tu sigue en lo tuyo pequeña y diviertete con nuestra condesa ya luego tendremos una charla tu y yo- y asi corto la conexion alucard._

_..._

Sir integra estaba intrigada y muy excitada por lo que podria hacerle seras a continuacion. Por un momento seras se distrajo lo cual ella supuso que alucard o Pip estaba hablandole en su cabeza lo cual ya no le sorprenderia.

Mientras se puso a observar la situacion, estaban las dos solas encerradas en su despacho a mitad de la tarde, en el momento menos oportuno podrian llamar para informarle de cualquier cosa y las sorprenderian, la idea era excitante.

De pronto pone su vista en seras, era hermosa con su piel tan suave y un poco fria al tacto, comenzo a acariciarle el vientre subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos lo cual la trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

Seras la miraba curiosa queria ver que iba a hacer Sir. Integra, sus manos se sentian muy bien.

- Tienes unos pechos magnificos, son tan suaves y grandes- dice Sir Integra mientras les da un apreton- "podria acariciarlos todo el dia y no me cansaria de ellos".

- Me alegra que te gusten puedes tenerlos cuando gustes jujuju- le responde seras.

- Lo tendré en cuenta querida- le informa integra antes de lanzarse a besarla.

Cuando se separaron Seras tomo de las muñecas a Sir. Integra y la acostó totalmente en el escritorio.

- Bueno es hora de ponerme seria, quiero poner en practica algo que aprendi hace poco y seguro de va a gustar.- dice Seras mientras que con su mano va desendiendo poco a poco por el cuerpo de Sir. Integra.

Seras adentra su mano en el pantalon de Sir. Integra, inmediatamente puede sentir sus bragas totalmente ojadas por la excitacion del momento, inesperadamente se le hace agua la boca, mientras empieza a acariciar a Sir. Integra por encima de sus bragas puede escucharla dando pequeños gemidos.

- Mmm estas tan mojada integra, ¿te gusta *beso* lo que estoy *beso* haciendo?- dice seras pervertidamente, estaba claro que a ella le gustaba ser la que dominara en el sexo.

Sir integra solo asiente, estaba perdida en la sensasion de los dedos de seras en ella.

- Esto no es nada comparado a lo que quiero hacerte- dice Seras

Siguientemente con la otra mano desgarro el brasier de Sir integra liberando sus pechos, los cuales empezo a besar y lamer por igual.

- Oh Dios!- exclamo extenuada Sir integra.

- No querida dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, asi que no lo nombres, quiero que gimas mi nombre- dice divertida Seras apartandose de la labor que estaba haciendo.

- Demonios Seras...- dice algo frustrada integra.

- Mucho mejor Integra- dice seras, luego despojo de toda prenda a su jefa y a ella misma dejandolas tal cual dios la trajo al mundo.

Continuamente empezo a acariciar las piernas de Sir. Integra, mientras besaba su vientre, desendiendo poco a poco, empezo a besar la cara interna de sus muslos.

- Mmmm se me hace agua la boca- dice seras lamiendose los labios mirando directamente a Sir. Integra.

"¡Oh dios! ¿Donde habrá quedado la dulce e inocente Seras Victoria que habia conocido?" Se preguntaba internamente Sir Integra, no es que le desagradara esta Seras pero era desconcertante verla tan desinhibida, pero no pudo seguir pensando ya q en ese momento sintio como la lengua de su amante se adentraba en su intimidad.

Sir integra estaba en el cielo, solo era consiente de seras y su manejo de la lengua.

-Oh si Seras! Mas duro... Si asi!- gemia Sir Integra mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Seras mas cerca de su intimidad como para que no se detubiera.

Ya estaba cerca de su limite, podia sentirlo, luego Seras agrego dos dedos al trabajo de su lengua haciendola enloquecer mas de placer.

Seras por otro lado tambien estaba muy excitada, los gemidos de Sir Integra, el sabor de sus jugos los cuales sabian muy parecido a su sangre pero mas dulce y el saber que su maestro las estaba observando la tenian encendida.

-Oh dios! Sigue seras estoy tan cerca- dice integra.

Seras agrega otro dedo pero detiene su lengua.

- Integra querida en que habiamos quedado, dios no esta aqui asi que no lo nombres! Di mi nombre me encanta que lo digas- dice Seras malvadamente

- ¡Maldita sea Seras si no vuelves a hacer lo que estabas haciendo te juro que amaneceras llena de balas de plata y agua bendita!- Grita furiosa Integra

- Jujuju me encanta cuando te enojas, te ves tan sexy!- responde Seras volviendo a su labor.

- Oh si seras! Si.. Si.. Si... Mas...- exclamaba entre esas y muchas cosas más Sir. Integra.

Y así siguieron hasta la medianoche dandose placer mutuamente, llenando de gemidos la habitacion y parte de la mansión, quedando totalmente exhaustas en brazos de la otra… Dejando atrás de la puerta a unos sirvientes muy avergonzados escuchandolo todo.

Y por supuesto un vampiro de capa roja muy alegre y emocionado en el lugar mas oscuro del sotano de la mansion Hellsing.

...

N/A: Buenos dias, tardes, noches dependiendo de donde sean ;D lo se me he tardado muchisimo en sacar este capitulo, pero no crean que los he dejado abandonados sino que he estado muy ocupada terminando semestre en la universidad y con el trabajo, pero bueno al fin pude terminarlo y traerselos que es lo importante!

En el Próximo Capitulo sabrán que paso con los vejestorios de la mesa redonda y sus planes, y la tan anhelada conversación entre Alucard y Seras…. ¿Que pasara?, eso lo veras pronto ;D

Espero les haya gustado :D y tambien no haberlos traumado xD jajajajaja ok nos leeremos en el proximo vale ;D

Bye besos ;*


End file.
